Akiba's Trip - Never Have I Ever
by StevieBond
Summary: After a few days of peace since the city was saved, most of the Freedom Fighters group play a not-so-innocent game at their HQ that may reveal some of their hidden secrets. How far will they go in order to get a laugh and would there be any penalties involved?


**Here we are, my first Akiba's Trip story, I remember having a previous one, but looking back now, it wasn't very good. So here, I have a completely different story that's a one-shot**

* * *

Never Have I Ever

It had been a few days since normality was restored in the city of Akihabara. The group of fighters who were somewhat portrayed as heroes to many people were having their much needed rest and relaxation. Pops and Yuto were away at the time, leaving Kati to take care of the HQ.

"Everyone, we're all here." Shion said as she sat on the sofa with the other members.

"So what is the new game you were talking about?" Kati asked.

"Yes, I'm very interested in it too." Shizuku added.

Shion showed a grin expression. "Oh, it's pretty simple. It's called never have I ever."

Kaito couldn't help but grin. "Heck yeah! I've heard of that game before and it's awesome!"

"Oh boy." Tohko sighed. "I know where this is going."

"Why, is it not a good game?" Shizuku asked.

"It's...well it can get pretty wild, sis." Rin replied. "Let's leave it at that."

"Oh no you don't, I'm gonna explain this game in detail." Shion laughed. "The game begins with all players having their ten fingers up. Whoever has their turn has to say never have I ever and then tell us what they have never done or said. But if anyone else has done it or said it, you have to put a finger down. The first one to put all ten fingers down is out of the game and must face a penalty by the player who has the most fingers up at the end."

"So we have to keep our hands and fingers out?." Nanashi asked who had been quiet throughout the conversation. "Oh I'm in!"

Suddenly Nana appeared. "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, broski."

"Dah!" Kaito jumped. "Nana, I know we've all seen you come out of nowhere, but could you please knock it off?"

Nana glared at Kaito. "I'll be going now, be back later..." She then walked away.

"Okay, let's just get on with the game." Shion intervened. "Maybe I'll start just to show you how it's done."

"That would be best." Shizuku replied.

Shion cleared her throat. "Alright, fingers at the ready." The others nodded, putting their fingers up. "Never have I ever tempted to strip in public of my own accord."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Tohko asked.

"Oh come on, with all the stripping you lot have done, surely you've had at least a second's thought of wanting to strip down to your underwear."

Rin wasn't pleased to hear that. "Okay, I have done a lot of crazy things, but stripping myself is not one of them!"

"So none of us have a finger down? Well that was a waste..." Shion hummed. "Next up is the person to my right."

"Oh, that'll be me." Tohko said. "I know...never have I ever made a fool of myself in training."

Nanashi and Kaito put one of their fingers down.

"Well, Pops did catch me off guard one time, I've been trying to forget that ever since." Kaito said.

"Okay, it's my turn." Kati declared who was next to Tohko's right. "Never have I ever went chopping...er, shopping for something embarrassing."

Tohko, Rin and Shion put a finger each down.

"Really, Rin? What did you buy that was embarrassing?" Shizuku asked.

Rin's face was ready to go red. "You don't wanna know, sis..."

"My turn I guess." Shizuku pondered. "Umm...never have I ever had fantasies about anyone else in this group."

Kaito put a finger down "What can I say? Guilty as charged."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with me, right?" Tohko asked, looking at his way.

"What are you talking about? I never said it was you."

"You're next since you're on my right." Shizuku said to Nanashi.

"Hmm...let me think of a good one." Nanashi replied. "Ah, never have I ever took part in a cosplay."

Kati, Shizuku and Tohko put a finger down.

"Well, that had to come out at some point." Tohko said. "Seriously though, couldn't you have thought of anything better?"

"I've got a good one." Kaito said. "Never have I ever jumped to conclusions."

"Screw me in the ass!" Rin exclaimed, putting a finger down sharply. "You're just lucky I'm willing to sit by you for this game."

"Alright Rin, calm down." Shion intervened. "Let's not make this game personal, we're here to have fun."

"Whatever..." Rin half-heartily responded. "Never have I ever gone to the bathroom in public."

Kaito put a finger down. "Hey when you gotta go, you gotta go."

"Yeah, just don't cross the streams." Nanashi added, not realising what he just said.

Tohko could only look away in disgust. "And it just got awkward."

"Please keep conversations like that to yourself." Kati pleaded.

"And it's back to me." Shion said. "Here's one I think we can all agree on. Never have I ever thought of wanting to kick Zenya in the balls."

Everyone else put a finger down, at least that was one thing they all had in common when he was kicking around.

Tohko had her turn next. "Hmm...never have I ever acted like a total perv."

Nanashi and Kaito put a finger down, although Kaito didn't seem pleased by it.

"Nanashi, I thank you for your honesty." Shizuku said, looking at him with her eyes.

"Oooh, I've got a great idea." Kati stated proudly. "Never have I ever shared my blood with someone else."

Shizuku put a finger down, all it did was remind her of the time when she saved Nanashi's life, sharing her blood by kissing him somewhat passionately.

"I just thought of a good one too." Shion added. "But it'll have to wait till it's my turn again."

Nanashi was next again. "Never have I ever...come back from HQ, drunk."

"Oh god..." Tohko hid her face, putting a finger down. "...you're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"But it was so funny." Kaito giggled. "That was a great night and you're not the only one who got wasted."

"Yeah, didn't you get so drunk that you woke up in the alleyway on your birthday?" Nanashi asked.

Kaito put a finger down too. "Yep...totally worth it."

Rin rolled her eyes, unable to process Kaito's personality.

"Anyways, my turn now."

"You better think of a good one, you're close to being the first one out." Shion reminded.

Kaito shrugged. "I know...never have I ever wanted to kiss a member of the same sex."

Kati blinked, she tried to turn her body away and then put a finger down, but she was caught. "I was just...curious...t-t-that's all." She began blushing.

"Okay...this may be personal, but..." Rin had her turn. "Never have I ever thought of becoming a parent."

Shion placed a finger down. "Well I'm at that age where maybe it's time I found myself a good man for the future besides my research and management businesses."

"But you're not that old." Tohko said.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment so thanks."

Shizuku placed a finger down as well, yet no one noticed.

"Now for my best one." Shion cleared her throat. "Never have I ever thought of wanting to kiss our male protagonist."

"Wait what?!" Nanashi exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha!" Kaito laughed. "Look at your face, man...I wish I had a camera right now."

Tohko, Kati, Shizuku and shockingly, Rin were all blushing as they each put a finger down.

"Oh my...looks like you have several girls who want to kiss you, mister protagonist." Shion teased.

"Uhhh..." Nanashi couldn't respond with anything else. "...well Shizuku I can understand because she saved my life, but why you three girls?"

"Well, I always thought you were kind of cute." Kati replied.

Tohko had daggers for eyes at Nanashi. "If you mention any of the details of when we kissed by accident, I will beat your ass all over the city, buster!"

"What about you, Rin?" Shizuku asked.

Rin tried to think of an excuse to put a finger back up. "It was a mistake, I wasn't meant to put my finger down to that."

"Suuuuure." Shion smirked. "And for the record, I would've put a finger down for that as well, cause he is a handsome boy."

"Let's just move on shall we..." Tohko said. "...never have I ever cancelled an important event."

Rin sighed, putting a finger down. "It was an emergency I had to take care of."

"I had to cancel a few events myself." Shion added, putting a finger down.

"My turn." Kati said. "Never have I ever tried to sneak into a movie theatre."

Rin and Shizuku put a finger down. "Well, it was more like a dare that _someone_ here told us to do." Rin glared at Kaito.

"But you did it and you both earned money from me." Kaito said. "Fair's fair if you ask me."

"Honestly..." Tohko sighed.

Shizuku's turn was hers again. "Never have I ever broke something that was someone's property."

Tohko put a finger down. "It was when I was a rebellious kid, I broke a glass window with a soccer ball, not proud of it."

"Getting down to the wire now, I can see a penalty looming closer." Kaito said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Rin responded.

"Me to go again." Nanashi said. "Never have I ever searched for a job."

"Does working as a freedom fighter count?" Kati asked.

"Well, we normally don't get paid for it unless we're doing side jobs requested by the people." Kaito replied.

"In that case, I don't think any of us can get out of this one." Shion put a finger down and so did everyone else.

Kaito was ready for his turn. "Never have I ever taken a selfie with someone else."

Nanashi and Shizuku put a finger down.

"We took one of just the two of us when we had a chance." Shizuku said who couldn't help but blush.

Shion and Kati looked at each other and smiled. Noticing they had the best chance of not losing, they formed an idea.

"Okay, let's leave the romance out of this." Kaito said. "Never have I ever got strapped down onto a table."

Nanashi put a finger down, thinking that one was a bit below the belt, since it was the moment where his life changed completely.

"Hmm...I know, never have I ever watched Striprism more than once." Rin said.

Kati and Nanashi put a finger down. Tohko was relieved that she had only seen it once.

"Back to me once more." Shion said. "This is getting serious now...never have I ever played an existing card game."

"And all card games count, right?" Kati asked.

Shion nodded. "Yep, every single one in the world."

Tohko, Kati and Kaito put a finger down.

"Never have I ever went on a date with someone younger than me." Tohko said.

Shion put a finger down. "Well, can you blame me? Tee hee!"

"Dammit..." Kaito muttered, putting a finger down as well.

It was Kati's turn again. "Never have I ever had my first kiss after turning 16."

"Woohoo! My life saver!" Kaito exclaimed happily. "I had my first kiss before I turned 16, you heard it here first."

"How very lucky of you." Tohko replied with sarcasm. "If this next one is to do with me, I swear..."

Shizuku thought real hard of something good for her turn. "Never have I ever shared the same bed with someone."

Rin put a finger down. "Well my sis and I once shared the same bed when we were growing up."

"Hey uh Kaito, didn't you and Yuto share the same bed when you were young?" Tohko asked.

"Nope." Kaito answered bluntly.

"Umm...never have I ever appeared in the media of all types."

Shion put a finger down. "Well, I do have my social businesses to keep up."

Kaito began to show a smirk. "Never have I ever bought a figurine."

"Okay, now that's too obvious." Tohko commented.

Nanashi and Shizuku put a finger down, it was clear that the ones with one finger left were about to lose.

"Wow, this is really tight." Kati said.

"I would agree." Shion added. "I think the penalty is going to come from you."

"I think mine may end up as nothing." Rin said. "Never have I ever saved up on money for expensive gifts."

Nanashi was the only one who could put his finger down, he knew it was all over.

"And we have our first victim." Kaito declared. "Too bad, friend."

"That means you've gotta face a penalty." Shion said. "So Kati, since you have the most fingers left, you gotta think of one."

"Hmmm...alright, I've got a good one." Kati responded. "Nanashi, your penalty is that you must kiss Shizuku in front of us."

Shizuku suddenly blushed in bright red and Nanashi was almost beside himself.

"Come on, man, you gotta do it." Kaito smirked. "Kiss each other so we can wrap this up."

"Okay, okay..." Nanashi replied.

He stood up and turned to Shizuku, picking her up by his hand. With the both of them standing, he put his arms around her waist and pressed his lips softly on hers before they locked in a gentle and romantic kiss in front of all who were witnessing the somewhat touchy scene. After a minute passed by, Nanashi and Shizuku pulled out of the kiss, covered in deep shades of red over their faces.

They noticed by now that everyone else was not in the same room.

"Huh?" Nanashi said. "Where did they go?"

"I'm not sure, they must've sneaked away quietly." Shizuku replied.

Nanashi thought of a bold move. "Umm...so did you like the kiss?"

"Oh my um...y-yes. I did...but it's making me blush a lot."

"Then, since no one else is here...mind if we kiss again?"

Shizuku blushed redder. "I...I know that it seems sudden after playing a game like this, but I would like that."

"I'm...really happy you said that..." Nanashi was feeling nervous.

The two of them wrapped each other in their arms and shared a more romantic kiss again, they might have not said anything about confessing their love, but the affection they had for each other which they kept hidden away was more than what words could say.

THE END

* * *

Number of fingers left per each player

Shion 3  
Tohko 1  
Kati 4  
Shizuku 1  
Nanashi 0  
Kaito 1  
Rin 1

 **And that's pretty much it, I might do more stories of this franchise in the future.**


End file.
